


Tattered Pieces

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Jim is an asshole, M/M, Richie is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim has been abusive toward Sebastian for years, but Sebastian brushes it off.Is it possible for Richie to show him that the way things are isn't how they have to be?





	

Sebastian felt every slice of the knife as Jim struck, but even though the wounds were deep, thye'd heal. 

It wasn't the wounds that hurt the most, it was the hurtful words taht struck deeper than any weapon could ever do. He stared in the mirror, his eyes tracing every cut along his arms and the ones taht went down his cheeks. 

Useless...  
insignifact  
waster of space

Sebastian felt his hands shaking, silently berating himself. Toughen up, you;ve gotten through worse from him. 

Richard had heard the shouting, not understanding any of it, but even when his brother spoke in another language you could still ttell when he was angry. "Sebastian, you alright?"

Richard opened the door fully, he had heard the argumentg, or at least he assumed it was an argument. "I heard the shouting."

"It's nothing." Sebastian had taken worse, it was just a matter of patching up the wounds and moving forward.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Richard moved into the bathroom, her'd need to get a better look if he was going to help. He could tell form the amount of blood that it was not only shouting.

"I can handle it, Richie." Sebastian didn't want to put more on him, it wasn't anything big, in his mind anyway, he'd been shot before. 

"You can accept help , Seb. You can't reach all the spots." Richie moved to the sink, wetting a wash cloth.

Sebastian closed his eyes as Richie started on his arms. 'If I open my eyes he is going to be looking at me with those big brown eyes, but now they'll be filled with pity.... I can't take that.'

"I'm unfortunately related to him, I just don't have the same temper." Richie ran the cloth under hot water, he could already see the deep ones would need stitching.

'He's talking, please stop.' Sebastian finally had to open his eyes, but instead of pity all he was seeing on the young Man's face was a look for determination. "It was only a bad day."

"It isn't anything, he needs to learn. You're going to need stitches, Sebastian. Luckily I'm very adapt at them" Richard stood to grab the first aid kit.

Sebastian could see the damage now that the blood was cleared away, It was bad." He doesn't mean it."

Richard sat down, pulling out the needle and thread. "Of course, Jim doesn't but have you done anything to deserve it? Your work hasn't been poor, you keep us safe."

"But sometimes Jim doesn't see it the same way. I messed up and let a target get away." Sebastian didn''t see how one target getting away made a difference. He still got the bastard, it just wasn't as public as Jim wanted. 

Richard worked carefully, they were going to scare regardless of how pristine his job was, such a beautiful face. "The skills you have are good, but you are still human. Mistakes happen, I've been watching you, at least here. You train day and night to protect us."

Sebastian let him go on, it was dangerous to talk with a needle going in and out of your skin. But he's been watching me? A warm feeling settled in his stomach.

"You shouldn't let Jim hurt you like this, fight back and speak up." Richard stopped for a moment, this coming from him? 'Who am I to be giving advice about being vocal? The small mouse of a man who avoids conflict? But not everyone has to be like me.'

"I know, who am I to be giving this kind of advice, but you're different. More social and talkative, where I just like to be silent and observe." Richard ran his hand carefully down his cheek, at least both sets of stitches were correct.

Seb tried not to lean into the touch, it was nice, soft and gentle, no harsh feeling behind it. He craved more, needed it badly. But what was the point in even considering these thoughts? Richie was off limits, completly. "It took years to learn, Richie, I've always been a little rough around the edges."

Richard smiled. "You had trouble too? Socially awkward Sniper, Sebastia Moran. I like the sound of that, but you got past it. You still look handsome even with the stitches." Richard stood to put the kit up and wash his hands.

'Hansome, he thinks I'm handsome..' Sebastian stood up, moving toward the door, distance was good. He had been with the twins for years and now these feelings come up? "You don't have to be nice to me just because I got my ass handed to me."

"Bit awkward to say...You getting hurt was the opening, I didn't know how to approach you. I've been trying for ages, but I'd love to go to dinner." Richard stopped, frozen in his tracks....'What was that'  
He looked down, blushing a bright red. "S-sorry....Th-that was inappropriate and incrediable forward of me. You probably wouldn't want to sit across form someone who only reminds you of the man that hurt you."

Sebastian took note of the stutter, please don't cry... He'd break if Richie did. "I'd love to go to dinner with you, Richie. You weren't the one who did this. You can't help who you are related to."

"We can wait for the stitches to heal, since I would love to kiss you." Richard reminded himself to breathe as the anxitey ebbed and flowed inside of him.


End file.
